


Fear of Demons

by junko



Series: Chasing Demons [26]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s), frank discussions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:39:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junko/pseuds/junko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renji finally spends some time 'confined to quarters,' so, naturally, there's a party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fear of Demons

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks is due to Josey (cetus) for helping this read more smoothly and correcting some of my spelling errors/typos and general numb-skullery.

Renji was up in the Third’s face, “You need me to quote regulations to you, do you, huh? It says: ‘the term “quarters” includes military and private residences. An officer may be required to perform his regular duties as long as they do not involve the exercise of authority over subordinates.’ So, you see? If I don’t order anyone around, the practice yard is not off limits.”

And, more importantly, if Renji didn’t get out and hit something soon, he was going to go completely spare.

They were arguing on the threshold of Renji’s quarters. The Third blocked Renji’s exit. He was quite a bit shorter than Renji, but, to his credit, he didn’t back down. In fact, he jabbed his finger into Renji’s chest. “If you’ve got the passage memorized then you also know that the regulations say that confinement of an officer of your rank is considered a ‘ _moral_ restraint,’ which means that the express point of it is not to flaunt your freedom, sir. Which, frankly, you’ve overstepped enough! All this swanning back and forth to the estate, the underground training grounds, and going out with Captain Komamura hasn’t helped matters either. On top of that, everyone in the Division knows you spent your birthday on the town. And now you tell me you went to the Human World, too? Forget it, Lieutenant! You put one foot in that practice yard; I swear I’ll haul your ass in the guardhouse myself.”

Renji’s jaw clenched and his breathing remained ragged, but, with effort, he stepped back. He glared at the floor between them. “Oi, listen to you,” he grumbled appreciatively. “You sound like a proper commanding officer. I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say ‘ass’ before. Almost suits you.”

“It does not. And, if my language is slipping it’s down to you,” the Third said, his voice still holding a trace of fading fury. “You’re my only role-model for effectively dealing with people, so all I know is to cuss them out.” He gave Renji a miserable look, leaning a shoulder on the door frame and crossed his arms. “It’s been days but I still don’t like it, Lieutenant. I don’t want your job; I want to go back to my paperwork. For gods’ sake, don’t mess that up for me.”

“Right,” Renji said, sitting back down on his cot dejectedly, “Fine. Look, I’ll stay put if you’ll send Richiki off to the Thirteenth. See if Rukia has spare time and a few bottles, eh?”

The Third smiled, but shook his head in dismay, “Right away, sir.”

#

Renji couldn’t even effectively pace his room was so narrow. He was even more frustrated when Richiki came back with news that Rukia would come with supplies, but it would have to be just before the dinner hour and she’d be bringing Ichigo. “Better lay in extra, then,” Renji said digging through his pockets until he came up with enough ken for a couple of bottles. “You’re welcome to join us, you know. It’s turned into a bit of a party, after all.”

Richiki looked like he’d died and gone to heaven. “Is there anything else you want me to get, sir?”

“A bigger fucking room,” Renji muttered under his breath. But, then he looked at his bed and the fact that the only other surfaces to sit on were his dresser and footlocker. He pulled open the top drawer and handed Richiki a box, “Take this. Spend it to buy some cushions or pillows or something. If there’s any money left buy a few snacks, huh?”

Richiki lifted the lid of the box. His face fell at the sight of the meager contents. He glanced at Renji with concern, “I can hit the flea market for the pillows, but…”

“Yeah, okay, skip the food. Make sure to get beer and something decent for that kid to drink.”

#

When Ichigo stuck his head into Renji’s quarters several hours later, his first comment was: “Whoa, my bedroom is bigger than this place. Aren’t you supposed to be vice-captain?”

“The captain’s quarters aren’t much larger,” Renji explained with a shrug, as he accepted the bottles Rukia brought. She seemed to be admiring the new pillows as she unceremoniously plopped down near the head of Renji’s bed like she belonged there.

“Be nice to our host,” Rukia said. After saying hello to Richiki, she waved in the still hesitating Ichigo. She patted a spot for him on the bed beside her. “Anyway, for a guy who lives in Tokyo, you have an unusually spacious home. Lots of people have whole apartments this size. Just leave the door open so we get a breeze; it’ll be fine.”

“I’m just surprised, that’s all,” Ichigo slipped out of his sandals at the door and came in to tentatively sit where Rukia indicated, nodding to Richiki who perched on the footlocker at the end of the bed. He rubbed his shock of orange hair self-consciously. “I mean, it’s not like Byakuya is lacking for space or funds. I thought you’d at least have a private bathroom or a kitchen.”

“A kitchen? What would I need that for? I eat at the mess hall,” Renji said, handing out bowls as he filled them. He grabbed a bottle of the milk-stuff Richiki had found to toss to Ichigo, who caught it easily. “Besides, I’m pretty sure when these barracks were designed no one thought that the captains or lieutenants would be living here anyway. It’s been Kuchikis down the line, sometimes all the way through to Fourth or Fifth Seat. Their house is over there.” Renji jerked his thumb in the direction of the estate. “This room was probably meant for some seated officer.”

Ruchiki nodded, “And it’s not like the rest of the place is shabby or undersized. The captain’s office is suitably impressive. Biggest one outside of the First, and the lieutenant’s is a freestanding building with an attached meeting hall huge enough that most of us think of it as HQ. At most other divisions the captains and the lieutenants share an office.”

“Except them that don’t have even offices, like the Eleventh,” Renji agreed. “Hey, you guys know Richiki, right?” 

Renji made introductions all around, and Richiki seemed impressed to be hanging out with the notorious ryoka, Ichigo Kurosaki, who’d caused all the recent trouble. After they talked awhile about all that, Renji asked Ichigo, “Hey, speaking of, where are the rest of your friends?”

“Dude, they’d never all fit in here. Chad’s head would hit the ceiling,” Ichigo had pulled himself all the way onto Renji’s bed, until his back was flush against the wall and his legs hung off the end. He’d taken off Zangestu and propped him up near the door where Zabimaru and Sode no Shirayuki stood as well. 

When Renji just gave him the stink-eye in response, Ichigo shrugged. “Sight-seeing, I guess,” Ichigo explained, peeling the label off his bottle. “We’re headed back tomorrow and Ishida started pouting about only having seen death, destruction, and battlefields. So I guess Kyōraku is taking him and that lieutenant of his out to dinner and a theater show. Orihime insisted going along as a chaperone, which is kind of hilarious on so many levels, but yeah, whatever. Kyōraku tried to get Chad come along to make up for having sliced him, but, uh, apparently Chad’s not quite ready to forgive and forget, so he headed off with Hisagi to talk guitars or something.”

“Huh. Don’t expect me to take you on a date to apologize for cutting you up,” Renji said, jabbing his finger at Ichigo.

“Ha! Wouldn’t I owe you, anyway?” Ichigo asked with a laugh.

“I guess,” Renji grunted. Just looking at the scrawny, bright-eyed kid made his pride hurt, so he jokingly added, “You can send flowers and chocolate, then. Or you could pick me up some of that club music from the Human World and one of those players with the buds.” Renji mimed sticking something in his ear to demonstrate what he meant.

“Sure, I could do that—wait, are you being serious? I don’t owe a gift to everyone I beat up, do I?” Ichigo looked so horrified by the thought that everyone laughed. 

Rukia reassured him with a shake of her head. “No, Ichigo, no one expects that. Besides, it wouldn’t be fair. You’d go broke.”

“Yeah, and what would you give a couple of guys like Ikkaku and Kenpachi, anyway?” Renji asked sarcastically. He leaned his hip against the dresser where he’d set out all the various bottles. “Only thing either of them wants from you is a rematch.”

Ichigo shivered. “Fighting Kenpachi once is enough, thank you.”

Renji raised his eyebrows at Ichigo’s reaction. He couldn’t agree more, but he was curious, “So my former captain is the one that scared you shitless, not my current one?”

“I didn’t say that,” Ichigo said quickly. “But, you know, yeah, maybe. At least Byakuya follows the rules of engagement. He’s more… polite when he tries to kill you. It’s weirdly less scary and yet also way, way more.”

Renji started to nod like he understood, but then stopped when he realized he really didn’t. “Wait… huh? What do you mean ‘follows the rules’? The captain plays dirty. Really dirty. He hit me with kidō—six rod restraint—and then pulled bankai on my ass when I couldn’t even react or defend. You saying he didn’t do that to you?”

“Uh… no. He used that lightning strike finger-thing on me once. Right to the shoulder, point blank,” Ichigo said, rubbing a spot on his upper chest as if in memory. “I couldn’t move one time, but that was just, you know, from nearly being at the end. I don’t remember a lot of kidō, honestly. Just… cherry blossoms and pink swords of doom.”

“Not a lot of kidō…?” Renji repeated, his mouth hanging open. “You’re just messing with my head, right? No way he gave you—some intruder he doesn’t even know—more respect in battle than he did me. No fucking way.”

“Well, Renji, it’s not really respect if you don’t use all the weapons at your disposal, is it?” Rukia asked. She’d wedged herself into the corner between the headboard and the wall. She had one of the new beaded pillows in front of her body and her knees up, like she was hugging it. She sipped her sake thoughtfully, and added, “Sounds like nii-sama hit you hard, with everything he had right from the start. Like, you said, he knows you. He knows how you fight. If he held you down before striking, it’s because he thought he had to.”

Thought he had to? Renji frowned into his bowl of sake.

“Yeah,” Ichigo agreed. Tipping his head back he took a long drink, “Sounds like Byakuya was scared of you, man.”

Renji’s eyes snapped up. “Scared? Now that’s just bullshit. What’s he got to be scared of?”

Renji felt Rukia’s reiatsu retract suddenly, almost like a flinch. When he looked over to ask her about it, she was staring at the wall, rubbing her fingertips along her cheek—just above her cheekbone where Zabimaru had cut her.

Oh.

The demon.

Was Byakuya scared of Zabimaru surfacing when he and Renji had fought?

If he was, it explained a lot more than that one fight. In fact, everything had changed for the worse between Renji and Byakuya after they’d returned from retrieving Rukia from the Human World. The alley, the library… all that messed up dominance-with-an-edge shit Byakuya had pulled; it was all after he’d seen the demon for real.

Had the captain been doing all of that because he was afraid?

Had Byakuya been trying to exert control over the demon by keeping Renji in his place, as it were, under tight control?

Did Zabimaru still stand between them? Was that why Byakuya never hesitated to push him to the floor the moment he seemed to step even the tiniest bit out of line?

Shit.

It also looked like Byakuya wasn’t the only Kuchiki scarred by interaction with the demon, either. Renji set down his sake and perched on the edge of his bed next to Rukia. 

“Hey,” he said softly, giving her shoulder a little bop with his own. 

“You’ve been my best friend for hundreds of years, and I barely even recognized your reiatsu when you showed up. What even was that?” Rukia whispered. Her eyes stayed resolutely on the wall, and she seemed to shrink into herself at the memory.

“A little something I discovered by accident in the Eleventh,” Renji admitted with a sigh.

“A little something?” Rukia said, finally turning to look at him, her deep violet eyes wide with horror. “Renji, that was frightening, the way you were. You would have killed me without hesitation. I saw it in your eyes.”

“Yeah, you weren’t wrong about that,” Renji said sadly. The cot creaked as he stood back up. He needed that drink he’d left behind on the dresser. And about sixteen more. He slammed the remains in the bowl and poured himself another, keeping his back to her as he spoke. “It’s Zabimaru, Rukia. We can merge, kind of… or maybe it’s that I can let him take over. I’m still not sure how that part works. The first time, like I said, it was a… mistake, an accident. Some guy at the Eleventh just pushed me over the edge and then next thing I know I’m waking up over the bloody bodies.” 

Renji put his hands on the dresser and bowed his head. After a steadying breath, he continued, “Zaraki, man, he thought it was fucking awesome. I think he would have promoted me to Third if I hadn’t come out of it and then lied through my teeth about never being able to do it again. Then captain got pretty pissed off seeing how shaken I was, actually. He was ready to throw me out, except Ikkaku stepped up to say he’d try to train me back into it. I thought Ikkaku was crazy. Take on the demon, one-on-one? But he had an ace up his sleeve, and turns out he was just the guy to help me learn how to control it. Mostly, anyway. I still have a hard time coming back, especially when blood gets spilled.”

Rukia’s voice was small. “But why, Renji? Why send it after me?”

“Because we didn’t know the situation going in, did we?” Renji turned around, but he found he still couldn’t meet her eyes. “The orders were ‘dead or alive,’ Rukia, and Byakuya sure as hell couldn’t kill his own sister.”

“But you could kill your best friend?” It was Ichigo. Angry. 

Renji flicked him the slightest glance and shook his head. “No, I couldn’t, could I? The demon had to do it,” Renji said. “And, luckily, it didn’t come to that.” 

“Lucky? Man, that is fucked up,” Ichigo snarled.

“Well good thing you came along and taught us all the truth, huh, kid?” Renji said darkly. “Look, it was wrong. Turns out it was all part of Aizen’s lies, but, at the time, it seemed to us like a direct order from Central. That’s not normally the sort of thing you have the luxury to say ‘no, thank you,’ to.”

Ichigo was standing all of a sudden, his fists curled at his side. “You never thought it was weird you were sent to kill his sister and your BFF? You never thought maybe you should have said ‘screw this’?”

“No,” Renji snarled, refusing to rise to the bait beyond crossing his arms in front of his chest. “Soldiers get shitty orders all the time, punk. You wouldn’t believe some of the evil-ass crap I’ve done in the name of the Soul Society.”

“Renji,” Rukia hissed.

“It’s called duty,” Renji continued, despite the warning in her tone. “You’re wearing the uniform, kid, but you wouldn’t understand. We’re all soldiers who took an oath to defend the Seireitei at any cost. Rukia understands better than any of us. If your captain orders you to kill, you do it, even if you’re looking into the face of a friend.”

Rukia took in a shuddering breath, and Renji realized he’d probably overstepped. He knew she had never quite gotten over Kaien, even though Renji never entirely understood her problem. There was no question she’d done the right thing. The man had become something else. It wasn’t like she’d killed him; the Hollow had done that already. Renji glanced at her, afraid he’d find her completely curled in the fetal position, but this discussion had actually brought her out a little. The pillow was cast aside and she was sitting up, still hugging her knees, but her back straight and taut as a string.

Ichigo was frowning and looking back and forth between Renji and Rukia. He seemed to understand he was missing some part of the story, but forged ahead , “But you eventually decided friendship was more important, so you were ready to take on the Soul Society for Rukia, too.”

“Yeah, I guess I was,” Renji’s eyes sought out Rukia’s and their eyes met. He held on, despite the guilt that twisted in his gut. “But those orders stunk from the beginning. Byakuya tried to fight them the instant we came back.” Renji had a hazy memory of smearing the first letter of protest when he ended up crouching on the captain’s desk demanding to fuck something or fuck something up.

Turns out, he’d done both.

But there had been too much blood that night to come back easy. First, slashing Rukia and then cutting down Ishida… and then the fight with Ichigo had only made things worse, especially since Byakuya interrupted, hadn’t let Renji see things through to the end. An unsatisfied demon made for a very hard return. Renji wasn’t even sure how Byakuya had done it.

Rukia was still looking at Renji as if hoping for something more. So he said, “Sometimes the hardest thing to do is the right thing.”

“You got that part right,” Ichigo muttered, shouldering past Renji to help himself to another drink. He held up the bottle to show Renji. “Strawberry-flavored milk? Are you _trying_ to piss me off? You know what else I’m going to send you from home? Coffee drinks. I feel like I’m ten years old with this stuff.”

“You should have sake,” Renji said, feeling badly that he wasn’t able to offer something better. “It’s not like you haven’t earned a man’s drink.”

“A man’s drink?” Rukia repeated with a roll of her eyes. She pinched her fingers to her nose like she smelled something rotten. “Ugh! The testosterone! I think I may swoon!”

The mood broke after that, and soon enough they relaxed into drinking and teasing each other comfortably. Even Richiki got into it after several drinks. Part of Renji continued to brood, though. More often than not, he found himself listening to Ichigo and Rukia’s playful banter with half an ear. He tried to think things through while getting a serious drunk on.

“What’cha thinking about, sempai?” Richiki asked. At some point, he ended up sitting on a pillow on the floor in the narrow space between the dresser and the bed at Renji’s feet. His head was resting against Renji’s thighs. 

It was weirdly adoring, and Renji was too drunk not to comment on it. He sloppily half-patted Richiki’s head and half-ran his fingers through his hair, until they got caught on the beads. As he carefully pulled his hand loose, while trying not to dislodge the decorations, he said, “You know that no matter how sloshed we get, I can’t sleep with you, right? You’re cute and everything, but I’m already deep in a relationship with fucked-up commander/subordinate boundaries. I sure as shit don’t need another one.”

Ichigo, who had been joking with Rukia about something to do with juice-boxes and straws, sputtered. He glanced at Rukia and then back at Renji. “You’re not…”

Rukia, who was pretty wasted herself, shook her head so dramatically she almost tipped over from vertigo. “He means nii-sama. My best friend is fucking my older brother.”

“Oh, I wish,” Renji said wistfully. “He’s totally fucking me.”

“Whoa,” Ichigo said. “Whoa. I thought that kind of thing was against the law. Uh, I mean… not the boy-on-boy thing, but you know, the captain-lieutenant thing,” Ichigo stopped talking suddenly, completely flustered and turning bright red.

“Heh, you’re cute, too,” Renji said, reaching out to pat Ichigo’s knee. Ichigo paled and stared at Renji’s hand like it might bite him. So Renji gave Ichigo’s leg a little cheeky squeeze and said, “It’s not contagious, numbskull.”

Rukia laughed and gave Ichigo a playful shove. “Besides, it’s not like you’d get the gay, anyway, more like the bi. Renji’s ryōtōzukai.”

Ichigo seemed to be inspecting Renji seriously now, but then he shook his head. “I wouldn’t have guessed. I mean, seriously. Not in a million years.”

“Yeah, well, me neither.” Renji muttered, around another sip of sake. At Rukia’s raised eyebrow, Renji said, “What? I’m not talking about a drunken blowjob or jerking off with another dude. I’m, like, smitten. Like, all full of crazy fluttery feelings that get me all gooey when we snuggle and not just fuck. That shit took me by complete surprise.”

“Wow,” Ichigo said, sitting on the edge of the bed now, looking very intense. “I can’t even picture Byakuya cuddling.”

“He’s not very good at it,” Renji agreed, “Thought I was going to kill him once with a hug.”

Rukia nodded sagely, “Not really touchy-feely, nii-sama. The whole family is a bunch of cold fish. Stiff and formal with rods up their asses. No, ice picks.”

Renji laughed at that, especially since the way she slurred it almost sounded like ‘ice pricks.’

“How do you even get it done when he doesn’t see anything beneath him?” Ichigo was still wondering, as though to himself. “Like, is it ninja sex? Surprise! You weren’t looking and so now I’m naked!”

“Oh no,” Renji corrected seriously. “There’s lots of looking. The captain likes to watch.”

“Even _I_ knew that,” Richiki murmured. He was clutching Renji’s leg now, like it was a pillow, his eyes half-closed.

“‘The captain’? Jeez, Renji, you sure you’re in a relationship?” Ichigo asked. “Or do you have to fill out a requisition every time you want a cuddle?”

“Heh, that would be hilarious. Have him sign-off on life-time supply of kisses and snuggles,” Renji nodded, considering it seriously. “You know, I should totally do that. I mean, fuck, I’m already booking trips to the Human World for the bondage seminars at the sex shop.”

The stunned silence alerted Renji to the fact that he’d said that last part out loud.

“Uh…,” Renji started trying to figure out how to make that into a joke. “That is….”

“Okay, that I can see,” Ichigo said with sudden conviction. “Yeah, actually, I’m on board now. Before, my brain was kind of melting over picturing you guys kissing and making nice with tea and cake and fabulous window treatments. Now… yeah, it’s like fight club with sex.”

“No, that would be Kenpachi,” Renji said. “This is…different. I don’t get to fight much.”

“Oh,” Ichigo said, looking all pale again.

“I really don’t want to hear this,” Rukia muttered.

“Me, either,” agreed Richiki.

“Doesn’t sound fun when you say it like that, you know,” Ichigo said, crinkling his nose. “You do remember sex is supposed to be fun for both people involved, right, Renji? It’s not just another duty you owe your captain.”

“Huh,” Renji took a long sip of sake only to discover the bowl was already empty. He glared at it and the two empty bottles he tried before he found one that filled his cup again. “I have fun. But, it doesn’t help when he starts issuing orders.”

“Uh… yeah, no,” Ichigo said. “That’s crossing a line, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know,” Renji admitted. “Honestly, it gets really blurry when I’m in the moment, you know? It’s not like I’m not digging what he’s doing… at least, most of the time.”

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged a horrified look. In unison they said, “Take the seminar. Both of you. Right now.”

“It’s not until next weekend,” Renji said, feeling a blush on his cheek. “But, it’s on my to-do list.”

“Move it to the top, dude,” Ichigo said, “ASAP.”

“Maybe you should try talking to him, too, really honestly,” Rukia suggested. “He’s not always the best at reading people… especially men. And, uh, men that… work for him.”

“You mean those beneath him,” Renji said. “You mean lower-class guys like me.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I mean,” Rukia said, catching Renji’s gaze and holding it surprisingly steadily considering the state of both of them. “You know what his life is like. He’s surrounded by ‘yes-men’ and people who kowtow to him. He expects that. He probably doesn’t even register you saying or implying ‘no,’ because that’s not even an option in his mind. He always gets what he wants. He’s better with women because he’s learned he needs to listen in order to be a gentleman, but he still expects subservience. You’re going to have a tough time with that one, Renji. Especially if you’re serious about wanting more than sex from nii-sama.”

Renji glared at his cup which seemed to be empty again somehow. He let out a sigh, “I wish I didn’t. It would be so much easier if sex was all I wanted. But, it’s too late. I told you before, Rukia: I’m all in. Have been for a long time.” 

Ichigo was shaking his head. “Look at you two. ‘Nii-sama.’ ‘Taicho.’ It’s kind of sad when the people closest to him can’t even call him by his given name. Maybe I should fuck him. At least I’d call out ‘Byakuya’ in the throes of passion.”

“He’d eat you alive, kid.” Renji said.

“I’d like to see him try,” Ichigo said with a glint in his eye.

“It’s time to go home before this escalates into some kind of perverted challenge,” Rukia said, taking Ichigo by the arm. “Come on, Ichigo. You’re my designated driver. Steer us back to the Thirteenth.”

Ichigo frowned at her attempts to stand. “As wobbly as you are, I might have to carry you.”

“Oh,” Rukia giggled, “My prince charming!” Then, she shot a glare over her shoulder at Renji, “Just try not to suffocate me like that bruiser did.”

Renji lifted his hands in innocent protest. “Oi, it was the heat of the moment and you’re… tiny.”

She stuck her tongue out at him and, leaning heavily on Ichigo, managed to negotiate the door. There was more stumbling as they retrieved their shoes, but then they were off into the moonless night. 

Renji almost forgot that Richiki was still at his feet until he clambered up using Renji’s body as support. “Since you won’t sleep with me, I should go, eh?” he smiled, flipping back the beads in his hair. But, then he seemed to sober for a moment and said, “She’s right, you know. Ms. Rukia. You should talk to the captain. He’s a good man. So are you. It would be awesome if you could be together like you want, with the snuggling and the window treatments.”

“I don’t really want the window—“

“Yeah, but you want that other stuff, right?” Richiki said. Patting Renji on the shoulder, he leaned in so close that Renji could smell the sour scent of stale sake on his breath. “Then you got to do what you always tell the Division to do: go for it. You can’t win the battle if you don’t enter it.”

Renji shook his head in wonderment. From the mouth of babes. “Yeah, maybe you’re right. It’s not that late. I should go over there right now.”

“There’s the spirit, sir. Go conquer those snuggles!”

**Author's Note:**

> For a point of interest, the term Rukia used to describe Renji's sexual preference, 'ryōtōzuka' which I am told my JAPANESE STREET SLANG by Peter Constantine means 'using both swords.' There are other more colorful terms Rukia could have chosen, (in fact,I nearly went with 'ura-omote' "bottom-top"), but I picked this one not only because I like the military/sword implication but also because it made me think of dear Captain Kyouraku as an oversized pink kimono-wearing play on words with his ability to not only use 'both swords,' but also use either hand when using them!! ;-)


End file.
